Lost to Find Again
by Lathbora Viran
Summary: Sentient darkspawn, cutthroat politics, and parenthood. Sequel to Against All Odds.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!**

 **The sequel finally has it's first chapter up, and I'm so happy you guys liked the way I ended the last story.**

 **Except, I suppose, Urazz.**

 **Now, Urazz, I have to address you like this because either you don't have a fanfiction profile or because you don't want to log in to critique me.**

 **First of all, Urazz, the only reason a couple wouldn't be able to have a baby is if one or both of them were** ** _infertile._** **If both of them are capable of having children, no matter how difficult it might be, it CAN BE DONE. It's just incredibly unlikely, which is addressed in my next point.**

 **Second, Morrigan used an ancient blood magic ritual. How else would she definitely become pregnant after one night with a Grey Warden?**

 **If you want to continue to argue with/question my decision, create an account or log in so you can pm me.**

 **But, as always, I respect when my readers let me know when they don't think something is plausible, and I appreciate you giving your opinion.**

 **So, this first chapter is just to get warmed up. I'm not sure how much I'm going to put into this story, but it definitely won't be as long as Against All Odds.**

 **Enjoy! OR ELSE. :P**

* * *

 **Mhairi**

When Mhairi leads the Hero of Ferelden to Vigil's Keep, surprisingly, he is not alone.

Strange. Mhairi was never told about another recruit or Grey Warden.

The woman he brings is a pretty elf, her stomach large and heavy with child. At her heels is a beautiful purebred mabari. The hero treats her with utmost care.

His lover, then?

This is the only guess Mhairi has, though they never show each other romantic affection, at least not on their way to the Keep.

As they travel, the elf keeps her hood up to hide her face. And though they walk quite the distance, she doesn't seem to have any trouble.

When they reach the Keep, it's dark. Possibly about to rain. The roads leading up to it are quiet, and this, Mhairi will admit, is strange.

Then the lone man comes running up the road.

Darkspawn on his tail.

Mhairi puts herself between them and the Hero's traveling companion, only to realize that the elf has stepped up, throwing back her hood and lifting her hands as if to shoo the darkspawn away.

For a split second, Mhairi wonders if she's crazy.

Then lightning flows from her outstretched hands.

A hazy red aura begins to flow around her, and as she watches, the darkspawn fall one by one.

Just who is this elf?

And why is she so good at fighting these creatures?

* * *

 **Daylen**

Sneaking out of Denerim with Avina is almost too easy.

It's ridiculous, really. Avina is almost an outlaw; there's practically a bounty on her head. Each guard knows he'll be paid handsomely if they find her and bring her back.

Daylen doesn't know why his Majesty is trying so hard.

But it doesn't matter. What matters is getting Avina to Amaranthine.

He can always use an extra Warden.

He just doesn't know how true that is until they reach the Keep.

Apparently, the months that Avina went missing, she wasn't wasting time.

Now, she faces the darkspawn as a master of blood mana, sucking the life force right out of any enemy with blood.

Daylen isn't too proud to say that if he faced her now, she would obliterate him.

Even when the darkspawn are definitely dead, the poor lad who ran out to meet them hits the corpses repeatedly with his mace, as if they'll get back up if he doesn't make them dead enough.

Shaking, his gaze darts up to Daylen. "It's you! The hero of Ferelden! Oh, thank the Maker!" He cries.

"How did this happen?" Daylen demands.

The man looks near tears as he shrugs frantically. "I don't know! They came out of nowhere! All I heard were screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran into these..." he gestures to the dead darkspawn. "You have to help them. You have to do something!"

Avina grabs him by the shoulders to steady him. "It's alright, now," she says soothingly. "We're here to help. What we need you to do now is find a patrol, and have them sent help, okay?"

The man takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'll run to Amaranthine. There has to be a patrol on the road."

He takes off down the road, and Mhairi turns to Daylen.

"We don't have a lot of time, Commander."

Avina crosses her arms. "A sneak attack? From darkspawn? I didn't think stealth was one of their strong points."

"This isn't a Blight," Mhairi protests. "How could they be so organized? I don't understand."

Daylen shrugs. "Perhaps something else is leading them."

To him, a darkspawn is a darkspawn. It doesn't matter to him what is leading them.

He'll be killing them either way.

Mhairi shakes her head in disbelief. "Other than an archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought."

"Let's just get moving," he says dismissively.

Mhairi nods. "Right! Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson."

The courtyard is, unsurprisingly, full of darkspawn.

Daylen almost forgot how much he missed fighting at Avina's side. They were greatly matched, almost able to read each others' minds.

Mhairi can't stop staring at her, as if trying to puzzle her out. Daylen doesn't blame her; it's not every day you see a pregnant blood mage.

But, dear Maker, Daylen can say that after this, he doesn't want to meet another. It might be hazardous to his health.

The surviving soldiers are incredibly lucky she is here.

"We're running out of bandages," the guard they found tells them. "There are bandages on the other side of the Keep. Bring bandages, quickly!"

Avina just fixes him with a glare. "Bandages are for those without healers on hand," she snaps, and glances back at Daylen. "Move on into the Keep. I'll catch up."

Daylen nods, leaving her with the wounded. At least she'll be safe.

* * *

 **Avina**

Avina is not having a good day.

Why? There are several reasons.

First, and foremost, she's hungry, but the Keep is being overrun so she doesn't have the time to find the cow that she'd like to kill and eat.

Second, she has a headache, on top of the constant back and feet pains she's been having.

Third, the darkspawn attack.

Oh, yes, the darkspawn are bad, sneak attacks are bad, so this is bad, but after the Blight, Avina has gotten over it. Darkspawn are not monsters anymore; they're an irritation.

Maker knows how many she's killed already. Maybe she should start keeping score.

She also needs new boots, but that complaint can wait.

She didn't lie when she told Daylen she'd catch up. She does, and faster than they expected. She is with them when they head into the cell area.

There's a blast of sound, along with a wave of heat that can only mean one thing.

Mage.

As they watch, the man before them roasts a darkspawn until it falls into a pile of other darkspawn and templars, then shaking his hands as if they're hot.

He turns to look at them sheepishly. "Uh... I didn't do it."

Avina's eyes narrow. "Anders?" She blurts. "Is that really you?"

Oh yes, she remembers him.

Surprised to hear his name, he glances over at Avina curiously.

"Do I know you?" He replies. Then he recognizes her. "Wait, you're... I do remember you."

Avina crosses her arms over her chest. "So, you managed to escape again, I see?"

Anders chuckles. "That I have. Unfortunately, I was caught again. These templars were taking me back to the tower when the darkspawn attacked. Though I'm not broken up about them dying; Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

Mhairi looks confused. "You're an apostate? At Vigil's Keep?"

Looking Mhairi over, a sly smirk slides into place on Anders's face. A smirk that Avina has seen before, and been on the receiving end of.

"You weren't here when we arrived," he notes. "I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself."

Avina sighs. "You're still a charmer, I see."

Daylen grins. "Did you just kill all these darkspawn yourself?"

Anders nods. "Well, they helped," he says, looking towards the dead templars. "Before they tragically died. Look, I suppose I could help you with the rest of these darkspaawn... or you could just let me go. They'll send more templars to find me eventually. They always do."

Daylen laughs quietly. "Yes, we could definitely use some help."

"Then you have it," Anders confirms. "I can't say I'm fond of these darkspawn, even though I'm no Grey Warden. Let's deal with them now, and we can discuss what happens later... later.

* * *

Anders is just as good of a healer as she remembers. It's good to know that his skill hasn't faded with time outside the Circle.

And it is a bit faster, having Anders along as the move from room to room, helping the servants to safety and killing darkspawn.

Sometimes they can hear fighting before they even enter a room.

But this time, they hear the crunch of something hitting something metal forcefully, a darkspawn's deep chuckle, and then...

 _BELCH._ _"C'mere, ya nug humpers!"_

A grin spreads across Avina's face before she can stop herself. "Please tell me this is what I think it is," she murmurs as the door opens.

They charge in to see exactly what she expected.

Oghren, in all his glory, the darkspawn surrounding him seeming too hesitant to approach him. The ones stupid enough to come closer are nearly cleaved right in half by his battleaxe. They growl, and he growls back.

His head turns at the sound of the door opening, and he waves at the two familiar faces before turning back to the enemy.

They make short work of the remaining darkspawn in the room; just like old times.

Oghren pulls his axe out of a dead hurlock. "A-ha!" He says triumphantly. "There you are! When these darkspawn showed up, I thought, 'just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses! Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you two are. Good on ya!"

Daylen and Avina speak up at the same time, Daylen's voice a confused, "Oghren?" While Avina's is a more excited, "Oghren!"

The dwarf chuckles. "Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so. Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden," he explains.

Mhairi makes a disgusted face. "He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out."

Oghren's eyes drift over to her. "Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!"

Mhairi's frown deepens. "Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure."

"I know, I know," Oghren says, scratching underneath his beard. "Too good to be true, right?" His gaze lands on Anders. "Hey... who's the mage? Boyfriend?" He winks at Mhairi. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Anders pretends to look surprised. "Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that _anywhere."_

Oghren merely mimics his expression. "Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those usually died young."

Avina laughs, one hand going to her belly. "It's good to see you again," she tells him.

Anders raises an eyebrow. "I find _that_ hard to believe."

"As do I," Mhairi adds.

"Now," Oghren booms. "Let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, guys! I had quite a bit of trouble trying to decide how long this chapter was going to be.**

 **I'm not very happy with it, but here it is. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Avina**

On the roof of the Keep, they come up to find the seneshal on his knees, a darkspawn with a blade at his neck behind him.

One of the other darkspawn... there is something strange about it. Something different. It steps before another soldier who stands on the edge.

Avina doesn't like it.

"It has ended just as he foretold." It lifts a foot, and kicks the man onto the wooden spikes below, before turning back. "Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary."

The seneshal huffs. "Necessary? As if your kind has ever done anything else!"

The darkspawn shakes it's head. "You are thinking you know of our kind, human. It is understandable, but that will soon be changed."

"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!"

"There it is," Mhairi tells them as they approach, pointing towards the creature.

"It seems your words be true. More than you are guessing," the darkspawn says.

Anders looks at the creature in wonder. "It _is_ talking!"

"Well?" Oghren rumbles. "Let's shut it up already!"

"Commander," the seneshal says quietly.

The talking darkspawn looks the group up and down. "Capture the Grey Wardens. These others... they may be killed."

* * *

The seneshal is lucky enough to survive the attack.

He carefully regains his feet, rubbing his neck. "Commander, I owe you my life."

Avina smiles slightly. Just the Commander, huh? Not the rest of them?

The seneshal's head turns toward the roads, something catching his attention. "Hmm," he muses. "Soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company. Hopefully they're more hospitable than our previous guests."

Avina takes a look down the road as well, and her breath catches in her throat.

A glint of gold catches her eye.

Alistair's armor.

"I'll go see to the wounded," she says quickly, before they head down, and she hurries towards the door back into the Keep.

* * *

 **Daylen**

King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden marches down the road with his troops behind him, looking every bit the leader he was born to be.

Daylen gives him an exaggerated bow, while Mhairi goes down on one knee.

"It looks like I arrived a it late. Too bad. I rather missed the whole darkspawn killing thing," he says as soon as he meets them, and Daylen almost laughs. It's just so like him.

"King Alistair," Mhairi gasps, stunned.

"I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome," Alistair continues. Daylen smiles to himself. He knows that isn't the only reason the king is here. "I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?"

"What darkspawn remained have fled, your Majesty," the Seneshal reports. "The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or... missing."

Alistair blanches. "Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?"

The seneshal shakes his head. "I do not know, your Majesty. I only know that we cannot account for all the Wardens."

Alistair nods. "I see. At least the hero of Ferelden is still here, and alive. That's something, right?"

Daylen gives him an offended look. "Hey, try not to look so disappointed," he jokes.

At least it gets him to smile. "I'll get over it, I'm sure. You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment."

Oghren grunts. "Hey, what am I? Chopped nug livers?"

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess," Anders mutters.

Oghren crosses his arms. "I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

Daylen chuckles. "You're not allowed to spit."

"Heh. That's what I always say."

Mhairi looks disgusted, but seems to quell her objections. "I... suppose all are welcome, in this dire time."

"Joining the Wardens, hey?" Anders pipes in. "Well, good luck with that."

One of the templar knights behind the king steps forward, her eyes wild.

Daylen immediately dislikes her.

"King Alistair," she says urgently. "Your Majesty, beware, this man is a dangerous criminal."

Alistair just shrugs. "Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that-"

Anders bows his head. "She means me."

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice!"

Anders scoffs. "Oh, please. The things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again anyhow."

"Never!" The templar snaps. "I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

"Murderer?" Anders asks, shocked. "But those templars were- oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow."

"It seems there isn't much to say. Unless... you have something to add, Commander?"

Oh, yes, he does.

"I conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens," Daylen tells them.

And the look on that woman's face when she realizes what he's doing absolutely makes his day.

* * *

 **Avina**

When the king leaves, all goes quiet again. The servants clean up the throne room, and the recruits that survived the Joining set up there for cleanliness's sake.

But, then again, Mhairi is the only one who didn't make it.

It's good that Oghren is here, though. It's nice to see a familiar face.

"You've gotten a bit bigger than the last time I saw ya."

Slightly offended, Avina places a hand on her stomach. "It's not my fault," she says defensively. "I'm... not just me anymore."

Oghren's eyes narrow in confusion at her large belly for a moment. "Eh, I see. You're carrying the pike twirler's little blighter?" He doesn't wait for her to answer. "Huh."

She glares, but she can't really stay mad at him. He's always been a treasured friend.

"Is that why you're hiding from him?" A new voice asks.

Avina turns to face Daylen. "Partially," she admits. "I highly doubt I would have stayed in Denerim even if I wasn't."

"He asks about you. All the time," he tells her.

She shuts her eyes. "I suppose I foolishly hoped he would let me go."

"He's really surprised me with how stubborn he can be."

Oghren has gone back to drinking, completely ignoring them.

Avina steps slightly closer. "How is he?"

Daylen sighs. "He's... not doing as well as I'd hoped."

Avina bows her head. "I see. I thought perhaps he would forget me."

Daylen gives her a look. "Are you kidding?"

"Oh, hush," she says, blushing slightly. "Let's go talk to the prisoner, then get some dinner."

* * *

She doesn't know what exactly she expected, but it wasn't... _this._

The dark haired human, somewhat familiar in his appearance and demeanor, is sullen and hostile towards them from the first words that leaves his mouth.

"If it isn't the great hero, conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil," he says mockingly. "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

Daylen only smirks. "The darkspawn probably think so."

The prisoner sighs. "Somehow I just thought that my father's muderer would be... more impressive."

Avina and Daylen exchange a look of confusion.

"I am Nathaniel Howe," he reveals. "My family owned these lands until you showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

Avina remembers him. Rendon Howe, the greedy right hand of Loghain.

Daylen raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? So you came here for revenge, then?"

Nathaniel huffs. "I came here... I thought I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you. But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left."

Once again, Avina and Daylen share a meaningful glance.

"Your family has belongings still here?" she asks, stepping forward.

Nathaniel nods. "We used to live here, once upon a time. Father didn't take everything with him to Denerim." He turns his attention back to Daylen. "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won, and to the victor go the spoils, right? Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left. It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Do you really hate me so much?" Daylen drawls, almost uncaringly.

"The darkspawn are a menace. If it weren't for the Blight, maybe my father would never have... done what he did. But I can't do anything about them, can I? There's just you and the Grey Wardens, here in my home."

"All right," Daylen allows. "I've decided what to do with you."

"Already? Good."

* * *

The cell guard returns quickly with the seneshal.

Avina can tell that Daylen is thinking of recruiting him, but she doesn't fancy having Wardens who hate them.

Besides, this man is an orphan, ousted from his home for something he didn't do.

"Give him his family's things," she orders. "And let him go."

The guard, Nathaniel, and Varel all look from her to Daylen.

Daylen sighs. "You heard her."

Nathaniel's eyes widen. "You're doing what?"

Varel sputters in confusion. "Commander, that's... I must object! You want to let a thief keep what he stole?"

Avina crosses her arms. "Those things belong to him," she argues. "At worst, he was trespassing."

"Do as she says," Daylen says dismissively.

Varel sighs. "Yes, Commander."

The cell guard opens the cell. "You heard the verdict. Come with me, so you can... collect your things."

They leave the room, and Varel turns to Daylen, saluting. "I hope you know what you're doing, Commander," he tells him.

* * *

 **Daylen**

 _Morrigan,_

 _I made it to the Keep. Avina is here with me. Did you two plan this? We've run into a bit of a darkspawn problem, but it's nothing I can't handle. Sapient darkspawn, though, is a new one. I'll probably be seeing more of this._

 _Avina frightens me somewhat. You should see her eat; remember how you used to complain about how much I would eat? Imagine that. Doubled. She's also cranky, which is odd. I've never seen her in such a foul mood._

 _No problems with her health so far. She feels sick sometimes, but she assures me this is normal._

 _Any luck? Are the Dalish cooperating?_

 _Let me know if anything comes up._

 _And if anything happens with the little one._

 _Alistair is hunting for you, you know. And before you feel special, it's not just you he's looking for. So I'd stay away from any big cities if I were you, just in case. Avina is safe for the time being; no one will be kidnapping her on my watch._

The knock on his door startles him, and he sets his quill down just as it opens.

"Commander," Varel says. "The lords of Amaranthine have come to swear fealty to you and the Grey Wardens."

Daylen sighs, standing up from his desk. "Alright, Varel. I'll be there in a moment."

Varel bows, and shuts the door behind him.

Glancing back at his letter, he picks up his quill again.

 _I'm sorry to cut my letter short, but duty calls._

 _I love you._

 _Daylen_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is, somehow, a lot harder than Against All Odds. When I write, I really bury myself into the characters and this story is a lot more painful, both physically and emotionally. I've never been pregnant either, so I have no idea what it's really like.**

 **Also, I'm trying to make it shorter then the first, but it's hard with the way I write. It'll probably be confusing, especially if you haven't played the games. Not that you should read something containing so many spoilers for the game before you've played it.**

* * *

 **Avina**

Vigil's Keep is a very nice place to stay, Avina thinks.

Of course, she prefers Denerim, but she has no choice. Not anymore.

Daylen doesn't speak with her as much as he used to, and she can tell he feels guilty. He shouldn't; he's Commander of the Grey. Of course he won't be able to spend every moment with her.

Avina thinks it's partially because of his ridiculous protectiveness of her, partially because of the child, and partially because he's worried for her since... Alistair left her.

She can't say he has no reason to be, however. As it still hurts to even think his name.

There are moments when she cries herself to sleep, when she wraps her arms around herself to hold herself together. Daylen is one of the few who understand.

It's unbelievably strange, she thinks as she sits before the fire. She qualifies as an apostate, yet she's carrying the king's child in her womb, and staying as a guest in the home of the arl of Amaranthine.

And despite his protests, she still follows Daylen into battle occasionally. He claims she shouldn't strain herself in her condition, but she couldn't possibly stay in the Keep all the time. She'd go mad.

The only thing that ever really stops her from going is her incredible craving of cheese.

Since she only goes with him sometimes, she isn't always completely aware of everything that happens.

The few things that she's noticed and actually cares about are the sentient darkspawn, Nathaniel Howe's return, and the assassination plot.

She's only about six and a half months pregnant, and her child is already taking up most of her mind. How could she ignore the large mass on her front, the shift in her center of gravity, the movement inside, the hunger, the back and feet pains.

Daylen still trusts her judgement almost above his own, and Avina does appreciate this. The fact that he comes to her for help with some of his decision is one of the greatest compliments she's received from him.

Just then, her stomach rumbles, and she heads to the kitchen to hunt for something to eat.

* * *

 **Alistair**

He had hoped, however foolishly, that she would be there when he visited the Vigil. That she'd be standing beside Daylen when he came marching up.

She wasn't.

Despite the fact that she was a hero and quite a few people in Ferelden knew what she looked like, it had been almost impossible to find any information about where she'd gone.

But he's not going to give up. He can't.

She is somewhere. She has to be.

He isn't quite sure what he's hoping for if he does find her... but he'll figure that out later.

Part of him hopes she'll come back, and be an advisor.

He doesn't acknowledge the part of him that wants more than that.

Only a few of those who helped them during the Blight live in Denerim, remaining to either help rebuild or help Alistair with being king.

Wynne did not; she went with Shale to Tevinter, to try to reverse Shale's golem form. Leliana was asked by the Chantry to go to Haven with a small army of templars shortly after the coronation. Sten returned to Parvollen with his sword and report of the Arishok's question. He doesn't really care where Morrigan is, as long as she doesn't cause trouble. Zevran, surprisingly, is still here, loving the lavish lifestyle that serving the King gives him. Oghren, as far as he knows, is with the Commander of the Grey in Amaranthine. Griffon and Avina are the only ones who disappeared completely.

He's keeping an eye on the Dalish, making sure they haven't seen an elf and a mabari passing through or attempting to join them. He has no doubt that they are together; Griffon would rather die than leave his mistress's side.

He would have thought an elven mage with a mabari warhound would be easier to find...

He's questioned Daylen, Leliana, Wynne, and Zevran since the coronation.

She hadn't even been there to see him become king.

And the only goodbye he'd gotten from her was the night they shared before the final battle.

If nothing else, he wants to apologize...

But _where is she?_ And why did she feel the need to go?

* * *

 **Daylen**

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally makes his way out of the silverite mines with Velanna, Oghren, and Nathaniel.

He just knows he's infinitely glad Avina wasn't with him.

When they come back to the Keep, almost everyone swamps them with questions of where they were and who the elf with him was.

Avina was among them, probably the loudest voice in the crowd.

"Daylen! What happened? Are you alright? I knew I should have gone with you! Where were you? Who is this?"

Velanna looks about ready to murder everyone in the room, so Daylen silences them.

"I'm fine, Avina," he tells her. "I'm just tired. We were in the Wending Woods... and... it's a long story."

Velanna glares at her.

Avina looks back, tilted her head curiously. "Are you Dalish? That vallaslin is very beautiful."

Velanna looks stunned for a moment, probably from a combination of her actually knowing what vallaslin was and her kindness towards a stranger.

"I... yes, I am," she admits. "Thank you."

Avina smiles. "Andaran atish'an. My name is Avina."

"I am Velanna," she responds. "You know my language?"

Avina nods.

"I'm sorry Avina," Daylen interrupts them. "But I really need to rest right now..."

"Of course," she agrees. "But you'll tell me as soon as you're able, right?"

"Yes. And you should be grateful you _weren't_ there with me."

* * *

Sometimes... Avina can be quite frightening.

Even more so now than before. He can't place it, but Daylen somehow thinks she looks bigger than before... and not just because she's pregnant. Even when someone is a few feet taller than her, she seems to tower over them.

Even Rylock.

Of course she would agree to help Anders track down and destroy his phylactery; she was quick to trust, and even quicker to protect.

Daylen knows now he should have been more suspicious when he saw no guards in the warehouse.

"You made a poor choice with this one, Commander," Rylock tells him, the two templars beside her stepping up and making the situation all the more menacing. "Anders will never submit. Not to us, and not to you."

Daylen flashes her a cocky grin. "We don't recruit submissive Wardens. Thus, Anders makes a perfectly fine Warden."

Rylock's eyes narrow. "So far. But I intend to make sure this murderer is never a bother to anyone again."

Anders takes a step back, his expression one of shock. "What? No, you can't arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription!"

Rylock looks at him smugly. "The Chantry's authority supersedes the crown in this matter. You cannot hide within the Grey Wardens' ranks."

That's when Avina comes forward, almost nose to nose with Rylock, her eyes a hard steely blue. "You cannot take him from the Wardens," she snaps. "I will not allow you."

Rylock glares back. "Hardly surprising, from yet another mage." She glances over at Anders. "I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you not. Now you come with us."

And before any of them can react, Rylock lashes out with a smite, hitting Avina full force.

Daylen winces as he draws his staff; if he can, he'll have to put himself between Avina and the templars. A mana-less mage is a sitting duck for templars.

Avina staggers back, holding her forehead as Rylock draws her sword. Oghren manages to stop her from cleaving Avina in half, but when Avina straightens, Daylen instinctively takes a step back from the look on her face.

Fury, pain, and above all else, irritation.

The dagger on her belt glides across her palm, and Rylock's body is thrown back with a telekinetic blast from Avina's staff. Her head cracks against the wall, and Daylen hears a distictive snap as her neck breaks on impact.

It's over not long after, and when it is, Anders turns to her with a bright smile of relief.

"Remind me never to piss you off," he tells her. "Thank you for standing by me. You didn't have to help me."

She shrugs, a smile tugging at her lips. "I have a feeling that if it were me, you'd do the same."

Anders laughed. "You underestimate how lazy I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**At first, I was going to have the giant battle in this chapter, but I think it's too soon, and it would make the chapter too long. So some fluff, some humor, and some angst.**

 **Warning: feels alert in the next couple chapter. Prepare yourself in the time it takes me to update.**

 **Thank you guys who favorited, followed and reviewed! Much love!**

 **Leave a review on what you think the gender of the baby will be! Or, you know, just review. Please?**

 **Daylen**

Sometimes, he thanks whatever gods he can name that he is the Commander of the Grey.

If he wasn't, he wouldn't have an excuse to be away from Vigil's Keep.

No offence to Avina, of course; he loves her like a sister after all they've been through together.

But being around her when she's pregnant...

Sometimes it's perfectly fine. He'll feel her tummy move with life, hear her sing to it, listen to the servants and even his companions coo over her...

But sometimes she has... moods.

And when that happens, Daylen cannot get away fast enough.

A pregnant mage was something he'd never experienced before; but a pregnant mage Warden? One at least as powerful as he is, if not more so?

It terrifies him.

She would glare at her stomach, or at anyone stupid enough to pass by.

"I'm carrying the king's demon spawn," she'd snap whenever Daylen gets on her nerves. "I could use a little compassion! I am so large, I am a cow! Get me some mutton!"

And that's another thing. Not that it's anything bad or something to complain about, but she walks really funny.

She doesn't walk, she... waddles, really.

She'd lean backwards with her fists pressed into her back, and she'd walk slowly with her legs farther apart than normal.

He didn't dare say a word of it to her. She might castrate him for thinking anything she did was funny.

She may be slower, but if you ran away from her when she was angry, she would remember.

And she'd slit your throat in your sleep.

* * *

He hears her singing sometimes.

When she thinks she's alone, when she thinks no one hears. She holds the life growing inside her and cries soundless tears, and she sings.

 _Melava inan enansal  
_ _ir su araval tu elvaral  
_ _u na emma abelas  
_ _in elgar sa vir mana  
_ _in tu setheneran din emma na  
_ _lath sulevin  
_ _lath araval ena  
_ _arla ven tu vir mahvir  
_ _melana 'nehn  
_ _enasal ir sa lethalin_

* * *

Daylen works continually, trying to make both the Keep and Amaranthine stronger while keeping the peace and feeding everyone.

And Avina's pregnancy slowly comes to the end of it's term.

It's then, just after he recruits Sigrun and Justice, that he receives the letter from Morrigan.

 _You have a son, Daylen. He is well, as am I._

 _I've named him Kieran. I hope you don't mind._

 _As for my work, I've found a lead. It may be nothing, but I'll look into it._

 _-Morrigan_

He can't do anything but sit and stare at the piece of paper in his hands dumbly, not knowing what to say or do.

He has a son. _Kieran._

Morrigan is alright. And their son is healthy.

His eyes start to sting, and he blinks furiously. No. He will not cry. Not for such good news.

He gets to his feet, and makes his way to Avina's chambers in the Keep.

Her door opens on the first knock. "Yes?"

He surprises her by pulling her into a hug. "I have a son. I have a son!"

She blinks for a moment before laughing and patting him on the back. "Congratulations."

* * *

 **Avina**

Velanna's hand rests over the bulge of her stomach curiously, her face close with her head tilted to the side to listen carefully. Oghren leans against the wall, while Nathaniel sits closer on the floor.

Often while Daylen is out with the others, the ones that stay behind come to visit her.

Underneath it all, Velanna is actually a good woman with a kind heart, fiercely protective of those she cares for. She sort of reminds Avina of Sten. The two of them have bonded over the short time they've spent together, sharing knowledge of the Dalish.

Nathaniel has told her he's grateful to her for letting him go with his family's things, that she inspired him to be a Warden.

And Oghren has always been a friend.

With Daylen, Justice, Anders, and Sigrun in the deeper parts of the keep, attempting to clear the way and stop further darkspawn attacks from beneath, the others sit and wait with her.

Nathaniel sighs. "I don't mean to pry, but... your child's father. Where is he?"

Avina sucks in a sharp breath, and Velanna removes her hand while Oghren straightens up.

"I assumed the Commander was the father for a while," Nathaniel admits. "But he treats you as he would a sister, and a fellow Grey Warden."

"That's not something you should be askin'," Oghren rumbled, taking a step forward.

Avina gently waves him off. "It's... alright. No, Daylen isn't the father. Just a dear friend. The father... we met at the beginning of the Blight, and stayed together throughout. But... he had something he needed to do. Something more important than me."

"You know about this, dwarf?" Velanna asks.

Oghren grunts. "Aye. I was there."

"But I thought Grey Wardens could not have children," Nathaniel protests.

"So did I," Oghren chuckles. "But, y'know. Try enough, and you'll get there."

Avina flushes red. "Uh... right."

"What kind of duties require a man to leave his child before it is even born?" Velanna demands.

"The duties of the sodding king," Oghren cut in.

Nathaniel looks at her in disbelief. "The _King_ impregnated you?"

"Ugh," Avina groans, dropping her face into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter for the longest time, so I eventually just went with the first thing that came to mind.**

 **I don't know if I like it.**

 **But here we are! Enjoy ze chaptah!**

* * *

 **Avina**

It feels as though the entire Keep is preparing for her child.

Nathaniel makes a cradle for her just a few weeks before the baby is meant to come. It's good; she wasn't sure where the babe was going to sleep until he did.

The servants help her prepare, and the entire time Anders drops hints that he thinks the baby should be named after him.

At this point, Avina is just ready for this to be over. She's more than eager to get the kid out and start living separate lives.

She misses sleeping on her stomach.

* * *

 **Daylen**

Avina barely leaves her room anymore. At least that Daylen sees; but then again he's busy being arl of Amaranthine while fighting darkspawn.

She's gotten so large, her belly lifting the covers of her bed much higher than he would have thought. And though he rarely sees her out of bed, she has dark circles under her eyes.

He can't imagine it's fun or easy to sleep with that weight on her front.

Every time she groans, or gasps, or makes any sort of noise, the servants squeal and run about and worry that the baby will be arriving soon. Alas, the baby stays put, and everyone seems less excited every time it happens.

On one of the few occasions that he catches her around the castle, she is in the library, sitting in a chair before the fire, singing a soft song in Elvish as she strokes her mountain of a stomach.

She tells him she wants him to be the godfather. And he's so unbelievably touched by this that he can't help but say yes.

He hears her crying sometimes. He doesn't have to ask to know that she's missing the one who should be here with her.

* * *

Daylen wants to scream in frustration.

He'd been tricked.

Amaranthine had likely fallen before he'd arrived, and now... now he's here, while the Vigil is under attack.

Avina within.

He knows that if she was here, she would demand that they split up, half going to protect the Vigil, the other half remaining to clean out Amaranthine and save any innocents within.

But... he can't do that.

Call him selfish, but Avina is at the Keep at this moment, mostly unable to fight, with an army of darkspawn marching towards them. Maker forgive him, but he'd rather save her and his friends than the city.

He calls the retreat, and sets the city alight with a heavy heart.

* * *

The army is gathered, as strong as it can possibly be on such short notice.

The explosives are ready in the catapults. The archers wait in the tower.

Avina is up, and looks ready and capable to slaughter every single darkspawn that comes through the gates, but Daylen will not allow her to be in harms way. He places her in the towers with the archers; she'll help, and won't be in immediate danger.

Oghren, Nathaniel, and Velanna stand with him there, with the others scattered about the rest of the Keep.

If he dies this day, he'll be taking as many darkspawn with him as he can.

The front gates are the worst. Darkspawn of ever sort come pouring in there, childer grubs, hatchlings, hurlocks, genlocks, disciples. The come and come without stopping, and even the rain of arrows and magic do little to slow the army.

They manage to fight them to a stop, cutting off the attack from this direction.

Captain Garavel does not allow them to relax, however. "The Children are attacking the East Wall! Commander, we must aide them!"

Panting for breath, Daylen nods in understanding.

They charge to the East Wall.

* * *

It's only when Varel falls to an ogre that Daylen starts to truly worry.

Not one, not two... but three ogres storm the gates, charging straight for them.

The one in the middle heads straight for Daylen himself.

Before it stops, spasms wracking it's massive body as it unleashes a terrible scream. Then, it turns to it's comrade, smashing it's fist into the beast's skull.

Stunned, Daylen glances around him, wondering what could have possibly cause this ogre to turn on it's own kind... only to see Avina standing behind him, at the doors to the Keep's interior, her hand weeping blood.

Unwillingly, a smile tugs his lips.

Varel dies before Avina can reach him, and Daylen gestures wildly at her to get back to the towers. She refuses.

One by one they fall, but still more come. Too many for the few men left at the Vigil, and both Daylen and the Captain know this.

"The courtyard is overrun! We must fall back to hold the Keep's gates!"

"Right!" Daylen responds. "Everyone! Fall back!"

Just as the words leave his mouth, an armored ogre alpha crashes through the gates.

Daylen starts only a moment before he smirks. "Fire the catapults!" He bellows.

* * *

When it's over, Captain Garavel stands over the corpse of the burned and battered armored ogre in awe. "We've... we've won?"

Daylen holds a hand over his bleeding eye. "Yes."

He knows now that if he had not come, the Keep would have fallen without a doubt.

The captain nods. "The price was dear, but the Vigil holds. Varel... Varel would be proud."

A soldier runs up to them, out of breath with her short hair wild. "Captain! Commander! I've news! We know where the darkspawn came from! Their retreat left a trail even the greenest of recruits could follow."'

Daylen sighs. "We've got to do something about the Mother."

"We've seen you in action, Commander. You and your companions are an army all on your own."

A cry of pain cuts them off, and Daylen whirls around to see Avina, hunched over with a hand on her stomach.

Everyone rushes over to her, checking her for injuries. "Avina," Daylen says urgently. "Are you hurt?"

Avina shakes her head slowly. "I... I think..."

"What? Think what?"

"It's time, Commander," the Vigil's healer tells him. "The baby is coming now."

 _"Fuck."_


End file.
